


like something you don’t even have a name for

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of italics, Boys In Love, Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snapshots, Teen Angst, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Touch-Starved, feelings are hard
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Yahabalo statoccando.Non ha senso. Non dovrebbe avere senso.(Eppure...)





	like something you don’t even have a name for

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _abitudine_ del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week1/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!) In realtà l'avevo iniziata per un prompt del [P0rn Fest #11](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf11/) ( _Kyoutani/Yahaba, Kyoutani non è abituato al contatto fisico (o emotivo) con altre persone. Il comportamento di Yahaba lo confonde_ ) solo che ci è voluto più di un anno a finirla e chiaramente non è andata nella direzione prevista. Avevo già scritto un po' di touchstarved!Kyoutani in [un'altra fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142051), ma si vede che avevo bisogno di ritornarci.
> 
> Ci sono un paio di battute riprese direttamente dall'anime, mentre il titolo è preso e rimaneggiato da _You Are Jeff_ di Richard Siken ( _...he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you didn’t even have a name for_ ).

Yahaba lo sta toccando.  
  
_Yahaba_ lo sta _toccando_.  
  
Non ha senso. Non dovrebbe avere senso.  
  
(Eppure...)  
  
  
  
La prima volta che succede non è la semifinale dove ha rovinato tutto. La prima volta non è una minaccia, né un avvertimento; la prima volta, semplicemente, banalmente, è una bottiglia passata durante gli allenamenti, un pomeriggio di inizio aprile del suo primo anno.  
  
Kentarou sta riprendendo fiato da un giro di corsa di troppo, respiro corto e mani sulle ginocchia, quando una bottiglia appare nel suo campo visivo.  
  
E poi una mano, un braccio, e una faccia di cui non ricorda minimamente il nome.  
  
Il numero sulla maglia gli fa capire che è del suo anno. Il ciuffo perfetto e il sorriso falso gli fanno capire che il suo nome non è davvero importante.  
  
“Coraggio!” dice il ragazzo, in un tono leggero e allegro che gli urta le orecchie come unghie sulla lavagna. “Abbiamo appena iniziato!” continua, e Kentarou vorrebbe ribattere che lo sa, che non importa, che _non gli serve_ l'incoraggiamento di un damerino impomatato come lui, ma le loro mani si sono appena sfiorate, e le dita di Kentarou ancora formicolano per il contatto, per cui riesce solo a lanciargli un’occhiataccia.  
  
Il damerino se ne va con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
  
Idiota.  
  
_Nessuno_ tocca Kentarou.  
  
Se l'ha fatto, dev’essere stato un errore. Significa che è troppo stupido per durare tanto.  
  
  
  
Nessuno dei suoi compagni osa avvicinarsi. Oikawa ride e scherza e ogni tanto lo fissa con uno sguardo che gli fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca, Iwaizumi abbaia ordini mentre si allenano e accetta le sue sfide fuori dal campo, tutti gli altri si tengono alla larga e a Kentarou va bene così.  
  
Non gli importa di fare amicizia. Non gli importa di sapere i loro nomi.  
  
Vuole soltanto vincere, e non gli servono nullità tra i piedi per farlo.  
  
Kentarou gioca da solo. Ci è abituato. _Funziona_.  
  
Poi quelli del terzo anno lo lasciano in panchina - _mmh, no, non ci serve un cane rabbioso in campo_ \- e nessuno dice niente, e Kentarou se ne va.  
  
Se è questo che pensano, non ha bisogno neanche di loro.  
  
Non ha bisogno di _nessuno_.  
  
  
  
Continua a giocare, naturalmente. Continua a giocare, ma - non è la stessa cosa.  
  
I tipi dell’università gli lasciano un angolo della loro palestra, e Kentarou li guarda, ogni tanto, quando prende fiato tra un esercizio e l’altro. Non sono giocatori seri, nessuno di loro lo è, ma sembrano… contenti, nonostante tutto. Soddisfatti.  
  
Scherzano e ridono, si spintonano, si scompigliano i capelli. Kentarou non li capisce, ma lo fanno pensare.  
  
Forse - _forse_ \- si era sbagliato.  
  
  
  
Torna indietro, alla fine.  
  
Torna indietro _e lo riprendono_ , che è quasi un miracolo. I senpai sono diffidenti e mezza squadra lo odia, ma il capitano è Oikawa e lui pensa che possa essere utile, e nemmeno i coach hanno il coraggio di contraddirlo.  
  
Kentarou è incredulo, ma non lo dà a vedere. Stringe i denti e si trascina a tutti gli allenamenti e prova a fare gioco di squadra, ci prova davvero, ma è difficile. Non è abituato a prendere ordini, anche se Oikawa continua a chiamarlo _cagnolino_.  
  
I compagni girano al largo. Vede le loro smorfie quando vengono accoppiati per gli esercizi e sente i bisbigli alle sue spalle, ma li ignora. Non voleva fare amicizia all’inizio, e sicuramente non è tornato per questo. Basta che gli passino la palla e si tolgano di mezzo quando deve far punto.  
  
Il damerino è ancora in squadra e lo fulmina con lo sguardo ogni volta che si incrociano.  
  
Kentarou continua a dimenticarsi il suo nome.  
  
  
  
Yahaba. È tutto quello che riesce a pensare quando si trova con la schiena contro il muro: Yahaba Yahaba _Yahaba_.  
  
Yahaba, che sembrava troppo debole per durare un giorno, troppo perfettino per sporcarsi le mani - Yahaba che non ha mai saltato un allenamento e che non ha paura di toccarlo.  
  
L’ha preso per la maglia e l’ha sbattuto alla parete e per la prima volta in vita sua smette di fingere, si mostra per quello che è, ed è _furioso_. Kentarou rimane immobile, occhi sgranati e braccia inerti, e per una volta lo ascolta.  
  
“ _Se infanghi il palcoscenico dei nostri senpai, non te lo perdonerò mai!_ ”  
  
Poi Yahaba lo lascia andare, improvviso come l’aveva afferrato, e rimette la sua solita maschera, ma il petto di Kentarou sembra bruciare lì dove l’aveva toccato, e -  
  
“ _Per favore. Aiutaci._ ”  
  
\- okay.  
  
Okay, può provare.  
  
  
  
Perdono.  
  
Combattono fino all’ultimo secondo, combattono finché non hanno più aria nei polmoni e forza nelle gambe, ma è tutto inutile. Ventisei a ventiquattro, set e match. Hanno perso.  
  
Kentarou vorrebbe urlare, iniziare e non smettere più, fino a perdere la voce, ma ci sono mani da stringere e tifosi da ringraziare e non può abbandonare la squadra _ora_. Non potrebbe nemmeno volendo, perché Yahaba spunta al suo fianco e lo prende per un braccio per trascinarlo a bordo campo, così Kentarou si asciuga furiosamente gli occhi e lo segue. La presa al suo braccio è sicura e _la sua squadra_ lo aspetta, e…  
  
Per qualche motivo, anche se hanno perso, non si sente sconfitto.  
  
Forse non è proprio _tutto_ inutile.  
  
  
  
Qualcosa cambia.  
  
I senpai se ne vanno, Yahaba diventa capitano, c’è una nuova formazione, ma non è quello. È qualcosa in lui, o qualcosa nella squadra. Qualcosa a cui non sa dare un nome.  
  
I compagni lo salutano, adesso. Lo salutano quando arriva in palestra, ma anche per i corridoi, all’uscita da scuola. Kunimi gli fa sempre un cenno mentre Kindaichi balbetta terrorizzato, Watari gli sorride come se fosse il suo migliore amico di sempre, gente che non sapeva nemmeno di conoscere urla il suo nome e lo ferma per strada.  
  
E poi c’è Yahaba. Yahaba che non lo saluta, ma gli lancia ogni volta un sorrisetto leggero come se condividessero qualche segreto; Yahaba che si siede al suo fianco a mensa per parlare di formazioni e allenamenti, impervio alle sue occhiatacce; Yahaba che ha cominciato a toccarlo come se fosse una cosa normale.  
  
_È_ normale, forse. Kentarou lo guarda quand’è con gli altri e fa così con tutti, una gomitata per scherzare, una pacca sulla spalla durante gli allenamenti, ma il loro rapporto non è così. Non sono _amici_. La gente non tocca Kentarou.  
  
( _Dita strette alla sua maglia e occhi brucianti fissi nei suoi e il muro impietoso alle sue spalle -_ )  
  
Con lui, però, Yahaba è diverso. Più discreto, quasi aspettasse di trovarlo distratto per sfiorarlo - un tocco leggero sul braccio per attirare la sua attenzione, il fianco premuto contro il suo quando invade il suo tavolo a mensa. È cauto, discreto, _costante_ , e Kentarou non lo capisce.  
  
  
  
“La vuoi _smettere?_ ” sbotta giorni, settimane, _mesi_ dopo, per colpa di una stupida mano sulla spalla.  
  
Si pente subito di aver aperto bocca. Non voleva esplodere, non voleva dire niente, ma non lo capisce e continua a non capire e gli sembra di stare impazzendo.  
  
Yahaba rimane pietrificato, occhi sgranati e mano bloccata a mezz'aria, ma si riprende in un attimo. “Ma _certo_ , sua grazia,” replica, piccato come sempre, ma poi non alza gli occhi al cielo come suo solito, non gli dà una pacca a tradimento per dispetto, gira i tacchi e se ne va anche se l’aveva chiamato per dirgli qualcosa, e Kentarou si sente - disorientato.  
  
Dovrebbe essere sollevato. Yahaba la smetterà di prendersi certe confidenze e tornerà tutto normale.  
  
_Finalmente_ , pensa, anche se ora ha un vuoto nel petto.  
  
  
  
Yahaba smette davvero.  
  
Nessuna gomitata quando si distrae durante i discorsi del coach. Nessun tocco leggero tra le scapole quando stanno per scendere in campo. Niente dita strette alla maglia e minacce ringhiate in faccia, nemmeno quando manda al diavolo una partita d’allenamento _con la dannata Karasuno_ perché non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
  
Yahaba non lo tocca.  
  
È quello che voleva fin dall’inizio, è quello che gli ha chiesto. Dovrebbe esserne felice.  
  
Kentarou non riesce a dormire, e quando prende sonno i suoi sogni sono pieni delle mani di Yahaba.  
  
  
  
Con il tempo, diventa una specie di ossessione.  
  
Sotto sotto sa che lo è sempre stata, sotto sotto sa che quel primo shock non se ne è mai andato del tutto, ma adesso sono cominciate le _fantasie_ , e non ha idea di come farle smettere.  
  
Yahaba che gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e poi non sposta la mano.  
  
Yahaba che gli scompiglia i capelli.  
  
Yahaba che affonda le dita nella sua maglia e lo spinge contro il muro e -  
  
Niente che potrebbe succedere davvero (niente che potrebbe succedere _di nuovo_ ), per questo Kentarou stringe i denti, si cambia come un fulmine dopo gli allenamenti, e ignora gli sguardi intensi del suo capitano ovunque vada.  
  
È tutto normale, si dice. È quello che voleva, si ripete, mentre fugge dagli spogliatoi come un ladro, prima che Yahaba abbia anche solo la possibilità di avvicinarsi.  
  
  
  
Finché, un giorno, Yahaba non è di nuovo attaccato alla sua faccia come una furia.  
  
“Non so quale sia il tuo problema”, dice, gli occhi che bruciano e il respiro che scivola sulle labbra di Kentarou a ogni parola, e no, non così, non è _giusto_ \- “Ma il campionato inizia fra tre giorni, e non so che farmene di un ace che fugge dal campo appena io ci metto piede.”  
  
Kentarou trattiene il fiato, e si preme contro il muro, e si chiede _perché_ Yahaba lo stia tormentando in questo modo.  
  
Non si è presentato a tutti gli allenamenti? Non esegue tutti i suoi ordini alla lettera?  
  
E allora perché fa così?  
  
( _Perché non vuole toccarlo?_ )  
  
“Non c'è nessun problema,” ringhia, spingendo l’aria fra i denti con tanta forza da far muovere la frangia di Yahaba, e quello lo fissa a lungo, in silenzio, prima di fare un passo indietro.  
  
Yahaba è già fuori dalla palestra quando Kentarou riesce a riprendere fiato.  
  
  
  
Al suo primo punto all'Inter High, Yahaba gli getta un braccio al collo.  
  
Per poco non gli tira un pugno, troppo teso e sorpreso per pensare, ma poi anche tutti gli altri compagni sono su lui, a stringergli le spalle, a scompigliargli i capelli, e quel primo tocco si perde nella foga dei festeggiamenti.  
  
È normale. È tutto normale. Succede, tra ace e capitano.  
  
Se lo ripete così tanto che finisce quasi per crederci, ma poi vincono la partita - _la loro prima partita_ \- e Yahaba lo abbraccia, lo stringe come se avesse paura di vederlo sparire e sussurra _ce l’abbiamo fatta_ contro la sua spalla, le labbra premute tra pelle e collo della maglia, e -  
  
E poi lo lascia andare di scatto, lo guarda per un istante con occhi grandi e sorpresi, poi abbraccia Watari sparisce tra i festeggiamenti.  
  
_Questo non è normale._  
  
Kentarou fugge negli spogliatoi, e non pensa alle labbra morbide contro il suo collo, o al modo in cui gli occhi di Yahaba scintillavano su quell’ultima alzata, prima ancora che lui saltasse a schiacciare.  
  
  
  
Qualcosa cambia. Di nuovo.  
  
Non sa cosa, non sa quando, ma è come se un granello di sabbia avesse spostato i pesi del loro precario equilibrio e ora tutto gli stesse scivolando addosso come una valanga, prima piano e poi sempre più veloce, finché non c’è più speranza di fuggire.  
  
Ora è come se Yahaba si sentisse _in diritto_ di toccarlo.  
  
All’inizio è quasi casuale, una gomitata e un sorriso di sfida quando lo supera nei giri di riscaldamento, una mano alla base della schiena quando gli passa accanto per entrare in palestra. Tocchi leggeri, di passaggio, senza nemmeno guardarlo, e nonostante la confusione non se ne sia mai andata, questa volta Kentarou non cerca di resistere. Si abitua, alla fine, e smette (quasi) di farci caso.  
  
Poi però ci sono le sue braccia posate distrattamente attorno alle sue spalle durante le pause. Le sue mani come marchi a fuoco attorno alle caviglie quando insiste per aiutarlo con gli addominali. Il giorno in cui Yahaba si siede a terra a riprendere fiato, ai piedi della panchina dove lui è seduto, preme la schiena alla sua gamba e poi resta lì, appoggiato al suo ginocchio, a chiacchierare con Watari di non sa neanche cosa. Il giorno in cui si addormenta contro il suo fianco, contro il suo _collo_ , di ritorno da una trasferta, e quando salta giù dall’autobus i suoi capelli sempre perfetti sono sconvolti, e ci sono delle piccole mezzelune arrabbiate impresse nei palmi di Kentarou, dove aveva stretto i pugni per tutto il viaggio.  
  
Kentarou è furioso. Kentarou è terrorizzato.  
  
Non capisce, non _capisce_ cosa stia facendo Yahaba, ma l’idea di chiederglielo è anche peggio dell’idea di non sentire mai più le sue dita sulla pelle.  
  
  
  
Quando _finalmente_ capisce, è con le spalle al muro.  
  
Sembra l’unico modo in cui sappiano comunicare.  
  
Sta sistemando i palloni dopo gli allenamenti, distrattamente conscio dell’ora tarda e della palestra vuota, ma troppo preso a rimuginare sugli esami vicini per prestare attenzione ad altro.  
  
D’un tratto delle dita gli sfiorano il mento, e il cuore gli salta in gola. Si volta di scatto e prova a indietreggiare, ma dopo un passo trova solo il muro dietro di sé. Vorrebbe chiedere _chi cazzo-?_ ma si blocca perché è Yahaba, che lo guarda con un’espressione sorpresa e una mano ancora sollevata in aria. È _sempre_ Yahaba, e Kentarou non è mai stato in grado di difendersi da lui.  
  
E ora è pietrificato.  
  
“Stai sanguinando,” dice Yahaba, come se stesse facendo qualcosa di _normale_. “Hai sbattuto per terra, prima? Quella scivolata che…”  
  
Inclina appena la testa e lo studia, in silenzio. Kentarou sente il sangue pulsargli in gola, nelle orecchie, anche in quel punto del mento, ma non per colpa della ferita.  
  
Ha il fiato corto e Yahaba gli sta bloccando ogni via di fuga.  
  
“Perché -” riesce a gracchiare, in una voce che non riconosce, e vede qualcosa accendersi negli occhi di Yahaba. Vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo, ma è impossibile.  
  
“Oikawa mi ha detto,” inizia, calmo, fottutamente calmo, come se stessero parlando del tempo, ancora con quella cazzo di mano alzata a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, “che per addomesticare un cane randagio c’è bisogno di tempo. Che non bisogna forzarlo, che bisogna farlo abituare, avvicinarsi piano piano e accarezzarlo quando è distratto… ma io non sono così paziente.”  
  
Sono troppe cose tutte insieme. Kentarou vorrebbe strappare la testa a Oikawa a morsi, vorrebbe tirare un pugno in faccia a Yahaba, vorrebbe darsela a gambe, vorrebbe ricordarsi come si fa a respirare, ma Yahaba fa un passo avanti e Kentarou si preme al muro così forte da sentire le scapole protestare.  
  
Il braccio di Yahaba è intrappolato tra di loro, la sua mano così vicina, ma non lo sta ancora toccando. Lo guarda, invece, e si morde un labbro. “Oikawa è proprio uno s-stronzo, certe volte. Tu non sei un cane.”  
  
Gli si incastra il respiro in gola.  
  
“Kyoutani, posso?”  
  
La voce l’ha abbandonato. C’è solo il respiro rapido, come all’ultimo set di un torneo, perciò può soltanto annuire con uno scatto nervoso.  
  
Yahaba fa un altro passo avanti, minuscolo, impossibilmente vicino. Quando lo sfiora Kentarou sente che sta _tremando_ , e qualcosa di caldo e doloroso gli stringe il petto.  
  
Qualunque cosa si rifletta sulla sua faccia, Yahaba capisce, e sorride.  
  
Quando fa scivolare le dita dal suo mento alla sua guancia, Kentarou lascia andare un sospiro.  
  
È come se avesse lasciato andare molto di più.  
  
Yahaba passa un pollice sopra il suo zigomo e Kentarou deve, _deve_ chiudere gli occhi, perché è - troppo. Ma allo stesso tempo preme la guancia contro la sua mano, si spinge verso il calore del suo palmo come una falena verso la fiamma, e sente Yahaba inspirare forte.  
  
“Kyoutani,” sente, così vicino che è appena un sussurro, “posso?”  
  
Riesce solo ad afferrare la sua maglia, aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi con una presa che non può essere piacevole, ma è abbastanza.  
  
  
  
Yahaba lo sta baciando.  
  
Non dovrebbe avere senso.  
  
Eppure, forse, questa volta ha capito.  
  
  
  
(Ore dopo, forse secoli, non sa nemmeno lui quanto, Yahaba insiste per medicargli la ferita. Cerca di dirgli che è ridicolo, è solo un graffio, ma Yahaba lo trascina via con una mano stretta al polso, preme un cerotto contro il suo mento e poi non sposta le dita dal suo viso, e quando lo guarda i suoi occhi sono caldi e brillanti e - oh.  
  
Ora, finalmente, ha tutto senso.)


End file.
